minot_machinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Off the Air (1991 film)
Off the Air is a 1991 Camburgian-American live-action/animated anthology surreal tragicomedy dark fantasy film directed by Michael Chivakopolis and Trey Parker, written by Allie Vontierre, Javier Garlin and Tony Trampozine, and storyboarded by J.D. Weitzman and Daniel Scruffit. It stars Dom Bydone, Julie Wendream, Clarence MacLaughlin, Sophia Bicromstile, Tania Fundue, Alessa Dymungo, Zach Trissale and Don Collibraider. It is the first fully-length film installment in the media franchise, as well as the first film to be produced by Ladyhawke Animation. It also marks Rob McLyridon's film producing debut. Released on August 12, 1991, the film follows Thomas Sleeky, a worthless radioactive man who got stuck in the 80's after his friends (Dave, Zira, Crystal, Tom & Lauren) having an accident. It is the first film in this franchise to feature the segments. As of December 13, 1992. Off the Air becomes a franchise after Off the Air: The Worldwide Buddies was premiered back on August 12, 1992 on Amistad. It was the first film that Alessia DyMungo was voiced in. It was won the 12th ALC Academy Awards. The film contains 16 segments rather than 32 segments (from "La Coda" by Italian artist Gianluigi Toccafondo to "The Way Things Go" by Swiss experimental artists Peter Fischli and David Weiss). Plot Workaholic, tragic radioactive man named Thomas "Tom" Sleeky (Dom Bydone) walks to the manager (Alan Freckshuller), who asks him about his wife (Courtney Blange) is Methodist that will take under the features under him, they guide through this stations on-air, Sleeky gets in his car, drives to Annensburg, WW. One day, he travels to Brooklyn, New York, he goes to All Night Corner to buy a stylized art-style watch that contains a countless art-styles. New kinds for Eva Blocky (Sharise Vaskit), a mysterious woman whose she has a 100,000 pulses that she gave a minor chances to him. Whose she gives him an art-style chips to his hand. Next, he sees Jane Wingham (Helena Curtemise), who she is a performer. He gave her 700 coins to them. Unfortunately, he is having a weird dream about the worst suckblends, he leaves abruptly. Next, Sleeky attempts to return home, but all of a sudden, a light beeps occurring on a flashing-sucking light machine. He is magically sucked into a hole of death. Landing on Toonville, He regains consciousness to see Stephanie Chickleise (Julie Wendream), a mystical woman, who appears on a sidekick world of mysterious towns, cities and rurals. Planning to get out, Dave Thomason (Clarence MacLaughlin), Zira Coine (Sophia Bicromstile) and Crystal Stevenson (Tania Fundue) appears on Toonville, who just helps Sleeky for good, they saves him from gorge flammar Category:1991 films Category:English-language films Category:1990s animated films Category:1990s art films Category:1990s avant-garde and experimental films Category:1990s comedy-drama films Category:1990s comedy films Category:1990s drama films Category:1990s fantasy films Category:1990s horror films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated drama films Category:Animated fantasy films Category:Animated horror films Category:Animated musical films Category:Animated teen films Category:Camburgian-American animated films Category:Camburgian-American anthology films Category:Camburgian-American avant-garde and experimental films Category:Camburgian-American comedy-drama films Category:Camburgian-American comedy films Category:Camburgian-American drama films Category:Camburgian-American fantasy films Category:Camburgian-American horror films Category:Parallel universe in fiction Category:Horror comedy films Category:Horror drama films Category:Magnolick Entertainment films Category:MartMaker Pictures films Category:Films set in the United Temple Category:Films set in the United States Category:Films directed by Michael Chivakopolis Category:Films directed by Trey Parker Category:Dark fantasy films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:1990s LGBT-related films